


Lokis Welcome Party

by Isabel_Crush



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Eventual Smut, Flirting, Foreplay, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Oral Sex, Sakaar (Marvel), Sex, Shapeshifting, Smut, silver tongue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabel_Crush/pseuds/Isabel_Crush
Summary: Loki arrives in Sakaar only to be welcomed by hungry scavengers, scrappers, and then finally the grandmaster himself. Everything that happens is something Loki would never repeat to anyone.





	Lokis Welcome Party

**Author's Note:**

> Strictly making this because it's CLEARLY suggested in Thor: Ragnarok between the Grandmaster and Loki, but also because a lot of fanfics between these two are Rape based which grosses me out on numerous levels. In a way this fanfic is definitely for me.

The rush of air pummelled into every part of Loki’s body as he fell through a wormhole into another planets atmosphere. He had only just gained consciousness after being thrown out of the Bifrost by his long lost sister, Hela. Loki cursed to himself as he knew this would become his legacy, descending into space because of family feuds.  
The more he tried to balance himself in mid air as he headed straight towards a mound of junk, the more his body twisted and turned. Loki’s eyes widened as the results became inevitable and out of reflex pushed his arms out in front of him while the rest of his body tensed. He groaned as he hit the top of the mound and continued to make sounds of pain as he rolled down the hill of assorted metals and plastics.  
Hitting the bottom flat on his face loki struggled to pick himself up. He looked about him noticing nothing familiar about this planets atmospheric layout. Scattering sounds came from behind him so he promptly turned around and was surprised to find a group of scrappy looking beings surrounding him. However, this observation didn’t make the desperate cry of “food!” a surprise. Loki turned with haste and saw that not so far away there was someone trying to round up some form of creature that had long thick claws for arms and legs. Despite this new creature fascinating him loki pushed himself to get to, what loki assumed was a shepherd of sorts before the savages got to make him their daily meal.  
Eating up all the visual details of the crab creatures loki shifted his shape to look identical to them, then at full pace hit the shepherd.  
“Argh!” shouted the shepherd in a low grizzly voice as he fell to the floor, letting go of the leash that he had on the other crab creatures. Anger visibly churned through the shepherd and as he pushed himself up he threw a small circle disc onto Loki’s right bicep.

The last thing Loki remembered was a painful electric sensation fighting it’s way through his bodies system. Blinking a few times to allow his eyes to adjust to his darker surroundings, he realised that he was behind bars and beyond those bars sat the shepherd who seemed to be driving. Feeling the movements of the vehicle Loki soon realised that it was some sort of jet.  
The shepherd must have noticed the background stirring because he plainly pointed out how annoyed he was, that instead of 3 Crustragi he got one highly agitated Crustrag that changed shape.  
Reminded that he had shapeshifted Loki looked down to see that he was yet again himself. Luckily this alien was unaware of the existence of shapeshifters and thought that this temporary change from Crustrag to man was a defence mechanism.  
“What is this place?” Loki interrupted which stopped the shepherd short in his thoughts. He looked back at Loki and frowned.  
“I didn’t fink Crustragi could talk… Well, we’re in Sakaar.” The shepherd pulled a lever and then pushed a few buttons on the jets dashboard before getting up from his seat to examine Loki close up. “Ya are a Crustrag right?”  
Loki grinned, “Unfortunately not.” Noticing that the shepherd was greatly put off by these details loki continued, “We both seem to have come into unlucky circumstances. If you would let me out I could help you gather double the amount of Crustragi in return fo-“  
The shepherd thrashed the bars which shut Loki’s mouth, fear started to settle in. “I wouldn’t be in this situation if it weren’t for you! Y’know what? I should sell you to the Grandmaster as a fighter. Then you’d know not to meddle in other people’s business!”  
Narrowing his eyes Loki picked up that this Grandmaster must be someone feared and powerful. “Take me too this Grandmaster of yours.” He whispered clearly, pronouncing every syllable.  
The shepherd took a step back as if he had just been hit from the front. “Take you too the grandmaster?” He slurred. Loki nodded his head in response which won a giggle from his hypnotised victim.

A few hours later Loki found himself standing in front of who everyone called the Grandmaster. In order to get into this position without any restriction was a hard task, Loki realised that he hadn’t used his silver tongue ability in a while and he felt worn out by the last bargain so he complied with keeping the disc that had attached itself to him earlier on.  
It was then a long walk down an open hallway with a high ceiling before he got to his final destination.  
The Grandmaster didn’t look anything like Loki had pictured. He expected an old man who was stout and small, someone almost resembling Odin; but the man who sat in front of him was much younger with age only just starting to make its appearance. He was tall but not regal in anyway, also not threatening. Was this some sort of joke? The Grandmaster looked down at Loki, assessing his every feature before gaining verbal information.  
“So, why uh, why exactly did you come here…”  
“Loki. I have come here to seek refuge.” Loki gathered that in some way the Grandmaster was generous to refugees seeing as this planet gathered waste from other realms.  
“Oh right! Right. That’s very nice. But why come see me?” Chuckled the Grandmaster somewhat amused by Loki’s appearance. “My people often just, I don’t know, come and go as they please.”  
Loki nodded and looked around at the people who were held in close regard to the Grandmaster. “well I figured what better place to start than the almighty leader of this great and altogether impressive civilisation.” This flattered the Grandmaster as he looked up at his right hand woman and smiled.  
“Isn’t that just the nicest thing? Can I ask- well of course I can ask I’m the one in charge here!” the Grandmaster snorted, “How did you manage to get past my guards without, y’know, an exciting chair? Most people get a chair.”  
Weariness was starting to kick in and Loki could feel his body start to sway. “I- I have a way with words. I’ve got a skilled tongue… erm. Excuse me, I didn’t intend for it to come out like that.” Loki kept a note to himself to leave a 30-minute break between each time he used his silver tongue.  
Looking at Loki with a surprised yet pleased look on his face, The Grandmaster muttered something to the woman next to him as he pushed himself out of his seat. “Hey, hello, Loki?” he clicked a few times, “I’m gonna get you a room so you can freshen up, ok? Ok. You! Uhuh you, escort this uh, this Loki to guest suite 20.”  
This guard helped move Loki to the suite which was recently made up for him and once alone Loki collapsed on the king sized round bed with blue sheets and red pillows.


End file.
